


Are Those Wings?!??

by Furrina



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gifset, Inspired by Fanfiction, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrina/pseuds/Furrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was still staring at Cas because WINGS.</p><p>Definitely wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Those Wings?!??

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiles' Life Use to Be Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724728) by [Lunarflare14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14). 



**So, I was reading this fic "** _**[ ** Stiles’ Life Use to Be Normal ** ](archiveofourown.org/works/724728) ** _ ** by **Lunarflare14"** ** **and came to this passage...**

> _Of course that was the moment that Derek chose to smash down the door and let out the scariest roar ever Stiles had ever heard. Castiel was suddenly between them and Derek, and the scariest shadow wings filled the room as the lights flickered. After a few seconds, they both just stopped. Castiel's head tilted. Derek mimed it. He backed up but only a pace or two, the wolf side under control again. Stiles was still staring at Cas because WINGS._
> 
> _Definitely wings._
> 
> _Cas turned back to them, his face serious. "It's alright."_
> 
> _"No, Cas. That was not alright." Dean growled. Derek was still just kind of standing there and it hit Stiles that Derek was there— had come in, guns blazing, to RESCUE HIM._
> 
> _Cas just frowned at Dean. "He was just trying to protect his..." Cas didn't seem to know what word he was looking for. But he's looking from Stiles to Dean in a way that seems to imply something. "I was just... doing the same. The animal side understood." Derek was staring at the floor like a scolded pup._
> 
> _DEREK THE ALPHA._ **  
>  **

**The first that to my mind was....**

__

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I _know_ terrified!Derek does look a lot like Isaac. What can I say? Family Resemblance.


End file.
